Season 3, Episode 1
by n4m4w45
Summary: The New Kid. The first episode of Season 3, or the way I would like to see it. Peter Parker is determined that this new school year will be the best ever. Meanwhile, A new kid moves into Queens, and has discovered Peter's awesome secret. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid

Hey! N4m4w45 here! I'm coming at you with season 3, or the way I would like to have seen it.

I'm not a new writer, I've been writing season 6 of Teen Titans for four episodes now, but this is my first thing for Spider-Man, aside the pilot I did a few weeks ago.

So, tell me how I do in this very different style of writing.

I don't know how well my complaining, or wisecracks for Peter/Spidey will be.

So, yeah. Please Review!

[note: I own the first season, and have seen the second season, but I haven't seen 2 in a while, so if I have some facts wrong, please let me know! Sorry for any continuity errors!]

Previously, on Spectacular Spider-Man:

Peter Parker, science nerd turned super-hero, was bitten by a spider, was a jerk, and refused to stop a robber.

Because of this, his beloved Uncle Ben was killed by the same robber.

Peter now fights crime as Spider-Man, defender of New York City.

As Spider-Man, Peter has defeated Crime bosses Tombstone, and Silvermane, destroyed the sinister six, led by Doctor Octopus, and defeated and killed the Green Goblin.

Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn, and the love of his life, Gwen Stacy, are seeing each other.

More or less against Gwen's own will…

"Peter! Wake up!" Aunt May called from down the stairs. She held a laundry basket.

"Already up, Aunt May!" Peter signed off his computer, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs.

'So this is it,' Peter thought to himself, 'A brand new school year, about to begin. I know I said it last year, but this is so totally going to be a fresh start.'

"How long have you been up?" Aunt May, stunned at her ready nephew. She had not seen this in him for a while.

"I was up at five till six. Been on the internet after I got ready," Peter went up to his Aunt and hugged her.

"Did you have anything to eat?" Aunt May hugged him back.

"Uh…no. I'm working on it though!" He grabbed an apple, a granola bar, and a banana. "Love you, Aunt May! Bye!"

"So early? _Sigh. _I suppose you should on your first day of school. I love you too! Be home by ten!" She really meant it this time…

Peter walked down the block. He looked around. And walked a little bit further.

'Okay, so I don't have the cleanest slate to work on. Gwen's seeing Harry, and Harry hates Spider-Man, but practically loves me…But its okay! I don't need to get a girl-friend this year! It'd just be nice to get a bit more cash…and not get picked on by Flash…'

At this point, Peter had gotten into town, and slipped into an alley. He zoomed out of the alley five minutes later, as your friendly neighbor-hood Spider-Man!

'I mean, seriously. A guy as cool as me? You'd think he wouldn't get picked on that much. But they're always hating on the good guy…'

…

Cue the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song!

…

Peter sneaked around the school campus. He had just come off of the roof, and he was making sure no one saw him. He sighed with relief, and headed inside when-

"Hey Pete!" Harry walked up to him. He had his arm around Gwen.

"Hi….Harr," Peter pretended not to react to Gwen and Harry.

"Hey, how was Summer? I know I couldn't see you that much 'cause of learning how to run Oscorp, but…yeah. How was your Summer?"

"Um…busy," Peter thought about his crime-fighting. "But also kind of boring.." Peter was annoyed. Every time he called Gwen to see if he could hang out, she was at Harry's… "How 'bout you, Gwen? How was your adventures in summer?"

"Besides visiting….friends…." She glanced guiltily at Harry, "Pretty busy. Been learning how to drive, and I've been busy working for…Professor Warren…" She didn't like him. After all, he put the Connors out of business.

"Oh, driving…" Peter and Harry both groaned.

"Geez! What is it with nerds not wanting to drive?"

"I have someone to drive me around!"

"I have a much cooler way of getting around the city,"

"What? Taking the subway?"

"Uh…maybe?" They all laughed, even though Pete knew he was lying…

**RIIIIING!**

"Uh, well, I better get to class," Gwen fumbled. She looked at Peter, and smiled.

"Okay, seeya Babe," Harry kissed her cheek. "Come on, Peter. You got Physics with me."

…

"Class will now begin…I hope you're already for the new year!" Peter's first teacher of the day had begun his hour-long lesson. But just before he could actually start…

"Will Peter Parker come up to the Principal's office?" The speakers screamed.

Sally, in class with Peter, yelled out, "Ooo! Parker! Barely even started the first day, and you're already a loser!"

'Well…at least Flash isn't in this class…he's stuck with Gwen… I wonder what's wrong?'

Peter walked into the Principal's office a few minutes later.

"Uh, what's wrong, sir? What'd I do?" Peter was really confused. Wait, Oh no! Had he seen him change on the roof?

"Calm down, Peter. You're not in any trouble. I want you to meet David Chilly. He moved in to town last Summer, as you may know. He says he's living in Queens. I thought you'd show him around.

"Hi! Its nice to finally meet you! Your aunt has been really nice to me and my mom since we moved up here last month!" Peter looked at the boy. He was about a year younger than Peter. He had darkish brown hair, braces, brown eyes, casual clothes, and was about 5-foot-5. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny either. Like Peter, he had a noticeable birth mark, but it wasn't on his cheek, it was on the right side of his neck.

'Man, this guy looks like my brother or something!' Peter thought to himself as he shook the kids' hand. 'Oh, yeah! These are the new neighbors that Aunt May keeps talking about! I haven't actually gotten to meet them yet, well…because of…'

"Nice to meet you too, David! I'd be happy to show you around, and where you're supposed to be!"

"I thought you might, Peter. Besides, a new friend in this big school wouldn't hurt. Now, hurry up, and get to class!" The principal, around 60, with a gray mustache smiled at them, and told them to "get."

Outside of the office, Peter and David began to walk.

"So where you from, Dave?" Peter stopped to get a drink from the fountain.

"Missouri. My mom used to teach at a high school there, but we got a job offer to come here. And with things…happening…to us recently, we decided it'd be best to make a new life here, in the city."

Peter was listening, then, David decided to get a drink. They started to walk to David's class room.

"My mom will start work, here. Actually, in a few days. But I'm starting school here today, and now I'm a sophomore, yay!" David said, sarcastically.

"Well, I'll see you later! Have fun at 'M Cubed.'" Peter walked away. He liked him. Maybe he'd walk home with him after school….Peter looked at his watch. He jumped.

'Woah! It's late! I wish my spider sense would warn me of that!' Peter ran back to class.

….

"But Mr. Jameson-!"

"**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY "BUTS" ABOUT IT! **Peter's boss quieted down.** "**Listen Parker, in the end, you're just a kid. You're just a kid, and that son of a gun, Spider-Man hasn't done anything exciting at all since he killed the Goblin. So, you're just a kid, Spider-Man's not exciting, **AND I'VE GOT A BUSINESS TO RUN! NOW ****GET OUT OF HERE!**" J. Jonah Jameson was at it again. Loudly shooing Peter out of the building, Peter accidentally bumped into someone-a man in his thirties.

"BEN URICH! SO GLAD YOU FINALLY GOT HERE! Here, let me show you around…**MISS BRANDT! WHERE'S MY ****COFFEE? ****AND GET SOME FOR MR. URICH, HERE, WHY DON'T YOU? HURRY UP, PEOPLE, HURRY! I'M NOT RUNNING A PLAYGROUND HERE!" **Ben Urich nervously tagged behind. Peter quickly left the building.

'I wonder if he's ever gotten any heart problems?' Peter wondered, silently.

'Man. So Jameson won't give me extra cash. So what? I'll just…stop buying comics for a while, I don't know! _Sigh…_Ah well, I'll think of something…' Peter was busy thinking to himself, walking down a street in the big apple. But luckily, he noticed something. Trouble.

He looked up, and saw two men were working on a advertisement board. But to his horror, the belts holding it down were cut down by a man above them!

Peter heard police cars, and saw the man run away. He must be a criminal!

'Looks like its time for a little Spidey!' Peter opened his back pack and started to run into an alley, but he carelessly ran into someone!

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Peter picked up his backpack which fell on the sidewalk, and ran into the alley.

David called after him. "It's okay, Peter! Hey!" David kneeled down and picked up something. "You dropped your…Spider…Man…mask…" David looked at it, in the most shock he's been in for a while, and put the pieces together!

David, realizing what was happening around him, ran into the alley, and called quietly, "Spidey! It's over here!"

Peter in the mean time, was already dressed, searching frantically for his mask. Just before he was going to use a paper bag for a mask, he heard David.

'Oh, no! David must have figured it out, by now!' Still, Peter webbed the mask, reeled it in, then put it on.

All this happened in about two minutes, and Spider-Man was just able to swoop in, and save two young women before the sign came crashing down. Then, he crawled up the wall, and helped the two workers above.

David watched, amazed at was his neighbor, his neighbor! Could do. Then he saw the criminal who caused the trouble getting away. David looked frantically around the alley to see what he could use.

As the criminal ran in front of the alley David was standing in, **WHAM**! David hit him in the head with a crowbar!

A few police cars stopped to help at the catastrophe that was the falling of the sign, but a few came up to David, and the K.O.'d baddie. Spider-Man swooped in too.

While Spidey stood at a distance, the police men questioned David.

"Do you know this man?"

"No."

"Then why did you strike him?"

"I saw him make the sign fall!"

"Do you know what he's done?"

"Uuh…"

"Not only did he cause the "accident" here, he just stole some very  high-tech equipment from Stark Enterprises. You did good to take him down."

"Uh…thanks." Although David was nervous, he was very excited. He saved the day! Well, sort of, anyway…

"Hey, can I take some pictures? I can't wait to show my mom!" The police men looked at each other. One sighed, then the other nodded.

"Go ahead…" David took out a blue piece of technology with two cameras on it.

"It's a 3DS…" He explained as he took pictures, seeing the police men's confusion.

After the police men left, Spider-Man approached him.

"You and me are going to talk…" David couldn't tell if Spider-Man was glaring at him or not.

Spder-Man picked him up, then swooped away.

"Woo-hoo!" David cried, as he flew across the streets.

Down below, the two young women Spider-Man saved stood and watched them swing away.

"So you really know who he is?" One of the young women, a teenager about 15, looked at the other, who was in her twenties.

"Yes. I do."

….

"Okay, dude. How much do you know?" Spider-Man plopped David onto the top of a building, and pointed a finger at the only one he knew of that knew his secret.

David grew tense. He was such a fan of Spider-Man…but he didn't want to upset Peter. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm asking the questions, okay? Do you know my name?" Spider-Man quieted down a bit for this question, but the threat was still there.

"Yeah. I do…Peter." Spider-Man sighed. He turned around and took a few steps.

"Great! You know what? That's great! D'you know what else'd be great? If I turned in my perfect secret identity record today, that'd be awesome!"

"I won't tell anybody!" David was starting to get a little mad.

"Well you better not!" Spidey was even madder. The two glared at each other. Then Spidey sighed.

"Okay. Thanks. Without you today, that thief would have gotten away. Thank you for giving me my mask to. I don't know what I would have done without it. But that's it. When you see me in school, you won't mention it again. Got it?"

"Got it," David did. Why would he mention it in school in front of everybody? But…

"Can I get your cell number instead?" David was really excited about this. "Maybe I could give you advice or something?"

"Dude! Advice from you? Who do you think you are?"

"The only one who you can lean on now. I know, so you might as well make use of it!"

"All I'm making use of are my webs to take you home."

After that, David stood silent. He didn't have anything else to say. So he let Spider-Man take him home. After the one and only Spider-Man left, David sat in his room, freaking out about the awesome day he had.

….

I know that sounds like the end to a pilot, but trust me, it goes on from here.

I'll have the last part up in a few days!

So what did you think?

Good writing? Bad idea bringing in a "new kid?" Not enough Gwen and Harry? Too much Jameson?

(But really, who can have too much Jameson?)

Give a review! It won't take you five minutes, yet it'll make my day knowing someone took the time.

See ya guys in a couple of days!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!

I have to say though, its been really fun exploring the marvel universe and Spider-Man's world.

It was really fun to come up with different stuff to work with.

Like my first episode for Titans, this is kind of a weird episode, but it'll get better the further into the season we go.

One note, I don't own the characters marvel has created, (duh!) but David Chilly, and the villains in this story are my own creations.

…..

'Well that's just great!' The amazing Spider-Man swung across the sky of New York City, thinking to himself. 'Someone finally figured it out! Someone knows who I really am! And I don't even know the guy!'

He stopped on top of a skyscraper and watched the cars go by.

'I have to admit, it's a little cool that somebody knows, and even cooler that he helped me nab the bad guy, but still…that means I have to keep in contact with him, make sure he's okay. Augh! I have a life! Not much of one….Oh, who am I kidding. I don't' have a life!' Spider-Man swings a web and moves on.

'All I do is got school, fight crime, take pictures that won't make money…I don't even have any friends! I lost my friends!' Spider-Man thought of something, then he slowed down, mentally and physically.

'Well, that's not true. You may not be with Gwen, but she still cares for you. Right? Yeah. I think so, anyway…

'And Harry still likes you, right? He just doesn't like Spider-Man and is dating the girl you love!' Spidey was getting depressed talking to himself. So he ended the conversation and moved on.

….

'Yeah! I met Spider-Man! I'm Spider-Man's freakin' friend! I know who he is!' Of course, David was thinking all of this. Peter would kill him if he yelled this out to the world.

David was doing a little jig in his room. He was so excited! He almost tripped over his Wii, but he rearranged his footing just in time. Behind his Wii, naturally, was a medium-sized TV. It was a bulky, ten-years-old TV, but it still worked! His bed stood in the middle of the room, and had blue sheets. His room was painted yellow, and had a whole bunch of pokemon posters, and a Donkey Kong Country Returns poster that one of his friends gave him before he moved.

On his dresser, which was to the right of his bed, were a whole bunch of Nintendo DS games, some Game Boy Advance games, and a whole lot of pokemon cards. Next to the dresser was David's computer. David turned on his computer, and hooked up his 3DS's SD card.

Looking at the pictures, David freaked out some more, 'Man, I can't believe this! I totally knocked that guy out! And he was a criminal stealing from Stark! Man…' David looked at the picture of the man. He had red hair, and an ugly face, probably from sneering a lot…He also had a scar under his left eye.

'I wonder if I can search for this guy's name…' He copied and pasted the picture onto the internet, and searched for the connecting name.

'No…way…'

….

Spider-Man had found some crooks who were terrorizing a girl in an alley. The girl had long since run away, but Spider-Man had his hands full with these baddies, but he could handle them, no problem. As long as no one…

"**I see your face with every-**" One of his ring tones went off!

Spider-Man flipped in the air, and picked up his phone, "Gwen?"

"Hi Peter! Hey, Harry and I are at Mcdonald's with some other kids for a back-to-school party….I was wondering if you wanted to come.."

Peter grunted, he was being shot at, but dodging every one!

"Gwen, I would love to come, but I can't. I 'm stopped up. I'm not even home yet, and I got homework to do. Plus I'm taking care of work here…"

"Oh! Are you doing something for the Bugle?"

"Hopefully, listen, I kinda need to go…."

"Oh, no! Its fine! I'm sorry I bothered you! …Bye." Gwen hung up the phone, really depressed that Peter couldn't come…

"Uh, bye! Sorry!" But before he could say "Sorry," She hung up.

"Dang it, I'm gonna have to call her back…Okay guys! Sorry! I'm back now, to show you guys who's-" Spider-Man had just jumped down when:

"**And they say that a hero could save us**-" Peter sighed, and picked up his phone.

"Hi, Aunt May. No, I'm sorry…Yeah. I'll be home by ten, don't worry! Yeah, just need to finish up what I'm doing here, then I'm heading home…Yeah, I know its 9:30,- Okay! Okay, I love you. Bye!" Spider-Man put away his phone again, and jumped on one of the last three jerks standing. He took him out, and webbed him up, and was about to start on the last two, when his phone rang again!

"_Sigh. _Hello?" Peter asked, annoyed.

"Yo, Peter! Its David!" Peter nearly fell to the ground!

"David, Why are you calling? How did you get this number? I'm-I'm working!" Peter whispered into the phone, as he webbed up one of the thugs, and put him with the other.

"Your Aunt helped me with the number part, but I'm sorry! I wouldn't have called, but I need to tell you something about earlier today!"

"No, you can't ask for a reward!" Peter spoke angrily as he chased down the last bozo.

"No, Pete, its about-" the bad guy escaped from Spider-Man.

"I don't care, David! Now leave me alone!" Peter, enraged that his phone took away the chance to nab a criminal, hung up.

David, at his house, was shocked and hurt at this. To himself, he whispered,

"Fine then. I'll just have to go and protect Stark enterprises my self…" He grabbed a few things in his closet, and snuck out of his room through his window.

…

Spider-Man was swinging through the streets, eager to get home before he was late. Finally, he had found what he had been looking for. The criminal from before.

"There you are, Mickey! I thought I'd never find you again!" Spider-Man came down, and met him on the street.

"Oh no!" The thug cried. Spider-Man sped over to him, and punched him before he knew what hit him. Then he webbed him up, and left him for the police.

'Finally, I can go home! Y'know, for a job that would've taken five minutes, that took way too long! AH, stupid phone! I should start leaving it at home, but without it, couldn't keep up my cover well…I wonder what David wanted…Well, he does live in the house in front of mine, why don't I go check it out?' So Spider-Man made it back to Queens, and opened David's window.

"David? You here?" Peter didn't want to shout, and freak out his mom. 'Oh well, I tried. Guess I'll leave a note instead.'

The news was on. As Spidey finished his note, it blared:

"This just in! The burglar who tried to steal from Stark Enterprises, known only as Cain, has been sprung out of jail, most likely his partner and supposed brother, Abel. It happened only fifteen minutes ago, so tell everyone you know to be on the watch, and be careful! These two should be considered very hostile! And-"

Spidey stopped listening. He turned on David's computer.

'David must have known that this would happen. Come to think of it, there'd be no other reason that he'd call!' Spidey sat down in the chair, and read what was last on the screen. It was data about Cain and Abel.

From it, Spider-Man found that they were brothers in crime. Cain specialized in weapons, and Abel in stealth. They usually worked in a special plan, sometimes, involving decoys and traps. They were very clever, and ruthless.

'They must be going back to Stark to get what they came for!' Peter had made the same conclusion David had.

"David? Are you in there? Come down and get your laundry!"

Spider-Man quickly left through the window, and started to make his way to Stark Enterprises.

'Wait, if David's not there….then….OH NO!' Realizing what David had decided to do, he swung through New York even faster.

…

Up in the skyscraper of Stark, the two villains that were Cain and Abel had broken through, silently making their way through the windows, and air vents, until they had gotten to the testing room.

"Abel! Stop moving around like that! We're in, aren't we?" Cain was annoyed by Abel's constant need to be stealthy.

"You never know who's going to show up, Cain! The entire floor could be covered with lasers!" Abel made his way across the floor.

"Then shouldn't we be floating above it? Or doing something to reveal it? Come on!" Cain knew that Abel was only doing this to show off.

"Maybe you should just turn around and go home!" Cain and Abel turned around, and saw a fifteen year old in a green coat, red ski mask, and black was holding a crow bar.

"Who the frick are you?" Cain took out his gun and pointed it at him.

"I'm...the Prowler!" David, under the mask, was scared for his life now. Why in the world was he doing this?

"Wow. You must be good, Prowler. Have you been following us the entire time?" Abel was interested.

"Uh, only since you got here..." David was surprised at Abel's politeness.

"Guys! Hello? Listen kid, are you here to stop us, or help us?" Cain was annoyed with this sniveling kid.

The Prowler took a stance with his crowbar. "I, uh...want you to turn around right now!"

"I don't think so..." Cain readied his gun.

Just before Cain fired, David was hit with a web, and was pulled away from the room, out the open window.

"That...was really weird." Abel stared.

"Idiot! Just grab the blaster! WE need to get out of here! I think Spider-Man's here!"

Outside, Spider-Man was chewing David out.

"What are you doing? Get out of here and go home!"

"But you wouldn't-"

"I know I wouldn't listen, but you can't do that! Why didn't you call the police?"

"There wasn't any time!"

"Oh, but there was time for you to take a taxi all the way back into the city?"

"Why are you so mad at me? I can help!" David was getting close to tears.

"Because you'll get hurt!" David opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't go any further. Spider-Man was right.

"You better hurry up. They're going to get away."

Realizing that David was right, he swooped back into the building, leaving David on the building. David sighed.

"I'm sorry...I thought I could help...I didn't know...I didn't...!" When he heard gunshots, he got scared. Peter was his only friend right now. What if he got hurt? Suddenly, David got an idea, he took the door down the stairs.

In the room three floors below, Spider-Man was dodging bullets, from Cain, while Abel was getting what they came for.

"You guys must be so clever! Cain and Abel, weapons and stealth? Who came up with those names, 'cause I know that's not a coincidence!"

"Uh, eat lead, Spider-jerk!"

"'Spider-jerk?' that's all you got? Come on, I can come with way better stuff than that, bullets for brains!" Spider-Man dodged a bullet, jumped in, and punched him.

"I can come up with better then that, koala-face!" Spider-man webbed him up.

"I can come up with better then that, loser!"

"Okay, Okay! I get it!" Cain sat their, defeated.

Spider-man stood their, victorious. Suddenly, he was on the ground!

"AAAH!" He had been shot by Abel.

"What was...the license plate of that..." Spider-Man layed on the floor, beaten.

"Of that truck? Oh, nothing. Just the plasma blaster we came to steal!"

Cain stood up. He had used a knife to slip out of the webs. Mostly. His arms could move, but the majority of the webs kept sticking to him.

Spider-Man lay there, on the ground of the lab. Defeated. He looked up, and saw his last chance.

"You guys...better not look behind you..."

"Pff..." Cain didn't believe him. It had to be a trick.

Abel did. He remembered the prowler from earlier. As soon as Abel turned around, the same green blast hit him, and exploded the blaster.

"Wha- UUH!" Abel let go of the destroyed blaster, and was hit upside the head with a crowbar.

Cain turned around and saw the kid holding the crowbar, and...TONY STARK HIMSELF!"

"Oh, crud..." Cain looked Tony Stark. Attached to himself was a robotic hand that looked like the plasma blaster. He looked at the Prowler, and saw him holding the crowbar."Hey, wait! You're that frickin' kid who knocked me out in the first place!"

"Yeah, he's my new sidekick, get used to it!" Spider-Man, with regained senses, stood up, and webbed him again. But Prowler took away his knife first.

"We win!" David cried.

...

"I had fallen asleep in the lab, and this kid woke me up and said their were thieves in the testing room. The plasma blaster on my arm is a second version, designed to hook up to my..." Tony stopped. Then he continued, "Designed to hook up to a special source."

Spider-man patted David on the back. "Good work dude, I couldn't have done it without you. What name did you go by again...?"

"Uh, the Prowler?"David was happy that Spider-Man wasn't that mad anymore.

"Well, the name's cool, but we'll have to work on your costume," Spider-Man joked.

"Wait, does that mean, I'm you partner, now?" David freaked out. Tony smiled at the energetic boy.

"Sidekick. And no," Spider-Man looked at Stark, then at David. Then he sighed. "I'll think about it..."

"COOL!"

"Well, if you are going to help the spectacular Spider-Man here," Tony started.

"Oh, go on..." Spider-Man acted like he was blushing.

"Maybe you should have a wider power-set then that crowbar."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe these cuffs I designed," Tony Stark went to a part of the testing lab and got out some special cuffs and handed it to the Prowler.

"Woah..." David took them and got excited. What did they do?

"And this staff," Tony also got out a piece of metal, a foot long. He demonstrated that the staff could extend into six feet long.

"Wow!" David took it. Spider-Man watched. He smiled, then sighed.

'Man, he'll be begging to help me now. I wonder if that's the best decision...' Peter worried about it, while Tony Stark explained what the cuffs did.

"They emit a special electric line. At different settings, you can use it to whip people, if you have to. But its main intention, at least for you, is that it can connect itself to pieces of metal." He let is sink in.  
>"You can probably use it to swing like Spider-Man..."<p>

"WOW!" This may be the greatest day in David's life. He knew he'd never forget it.

The Prowler looked at Tony Stark and let out, "Thank you, Mr. Stark...Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it." He smiled down on the youth. "Its the least I can do since you helped protect my invention. But really...don't mention it." They all laughed.

...

Spider-Man had swung David home.

"We can practice with your new toys tomorrow."

"Does that mean-"

"I'll think about it!" Spider-man laughed. This was going to be interesting.

Peter shook David's hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

When Spider-Man had left, Peter and David both sat on their own beds, and thought about their day, and the exciting adventures ahead.

There you go! I hoped you liked my first episode of season 3!

For a little more Spider-Man, and a bit of a recap, read my pilot, "Episode 0", on my profile!

For the latest episode in my season 6 of Teen Titans, "In the East", you can also go to my profile.

The next thing I'll be writing will be Episode 5 of Teen Titans, "Titans North."

After that, I'll come back to this, and work on Episode 2 of Spectacular Spider-Man, "Mind Games."

So what'd you think?

Is David/Prowler neat? Is Peter too mean? Were the bad guys cool? Not a good beginning to Season 3?

I'm always interested in what you guys think! Please review!

See ya guys later!


End file.
